


Reunited at Last

by LadyVengeance6661



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sorta Ship, i am a hoffman fucker but i love insulting him, i had a lot of fun writing it, its cute trust me, like if you wanna see it as a ship you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVengeance6661/pseuds/LadyVengeance6661
Summary: What happened after Lindsey died? Well, she reunited with everyone's favorite FBI agent.





	Reunited at Last

    “Who else knows about me?”

   The knife went deep into Lindsey’s gut, her blood gushing outward. Dan and her knew it was dangerous to try and confront Mark Hoffman without backup, but they needed to catch him before he realized they were on his trail.

  “Who else knows?!” Hoffman demanded, as the knife went deeper in her gut, and the edges of her vision started to blur. She reached a hand up, and grabbed his neck weakly, looking into his hateful gaze, trying to get a grasp.

  “Everyone.” It was a lie, but she had to do something, scare him at least before she died. This bastard had done so much to her: he had killed her best friend, done God knows what with his body, and tried to frame Peter for his crimes. He had already tried to kill her, and nearly succeeded the first time, and now, had finally succeeded the second time. She could _feel_ her life slipping away as she stared at Hoffman.

 “You lie. You fucking lie!” Hoffman jammed the knife into her one final time, and everything blurred before he dropped her to the ground, and everything faded away.

At first, nothing appeared before her, just darkness.

_Was this all the Afterlife was? Just Darkness? Man, this is kinda awful._

She looked around for a while, but still didn’t see anything. Lindsey tried to look at her hands, but once again, saw nothing but darkness. She sighed and sat down. All her life doubting and this is where it got her.

_This is it, I guess._

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, hours, days even, when a blinding light appeared from all angles. Immediately, her hands shot up, trying to cover her eyes, but it did absolutely nothing.

  “Is anyone there?!” She called out, standing back up, and looking around once more. Once again, she was blinded, but rather than darkness, she saw the brilliant light. In the distance however, she saw a figure getting closer to her.

  “Hey! Hey can you hear me? Where are we?” Lindsey called the figure again, but heard nothing from them once again. She continued to walk closer to the figure, it gradually getting closer, until she could finally see who the figure was.

  “Peter?” Lindsey froze where she stood, staring at the man in front of her.

  “Hey there Lindsey.” Strahm stood in front of her, smiling at her. She didn’t say anything at first, just stared at him for just a moment, before rushing to hug him.

  “Oh my god, you’re here, and I’m here too, but... I’m dead, so that means... you’re really...” She trailed off, looking up at him.

  “Yea. I am.” He nodded, letting go of Perez, “I was following Hoffman, and he trapped me in a room…” He stopped for a moment, looking away.

  “Peter, you don’t have to tell me what happened to you. It’s ok.” Lindsey said, but Peter shook his head.

  “No, no, you deserve to know what happened to me. I disappeared, and he tried to frame me for his murders. Not the best impression to leave on people.” She looked at him, concern written all over her face, but he gave her a reassuring smile before taking a deep breath, and continuing.

  “He trapped me in this metal room. He tricked me into thinking I had caught him in like this, i dunno a glass coffin, so when the walls started coming in, I was trapped, and he crushed me.” Lindsey gasped when he finished, and when he looked away from her, she laid a hand on his arm, and looked at him.

  “Hey, Peter, look at me. That’s all in the past. Hoffman isn’t here anymore. We’re gonna be ok now.” Lindsey reassured him, and Peter looked at her, and smiled softly.

  “You’re right. Dickhead can’t hurt us anymore. Now, follow me. This isn’t your final stop.” He said, grabbing her free hand.

  “Where are we going then?” She quizzed, and again Peter smiled.

  “To Heaven. You’re a good woman Lindsey, and you didn’t deserve the fate you got. This is, I dunno, a way for the Universe to thank you.” He explained, and when Lindsey didn’t reply, instead just looking at him, he sighed, and grabbed her arm and began to walk.

  “Where are we going?” Lindsey asked again, and Peter pointed in front of them, where, in the distance, a gate started to appear, “Wait you’re serious? Even with being a non- believer most of my life?”

  “It doesn’t exactly work like that.” He stopped a bit away from the gate and looked at Lindsey.

  “Are you ready?” Peter asked and Lindsey took a deep breath before meet Peter’s gaze, looking up at him.

  “Yea, I’m ready.” She took his hand, both of them smiling, before they walked to the gate, it opening as they got closer to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, i got a lot of Saw stories lined up to write, and I had a lot of fun writing it. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
